


Den Lille Krage

by SayurKubis (ChineseCabbage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prostitute!Suga, Prostitution, Red Light District, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/SayurKubis
Summary: Kamar di dalam rumah bordil itu adalah dasar jurang bagi Koushi, berlapis kemewahan, tawa, dan candaan palsu. Lalu Daichi datang, dan dengan kunjungan singkatnya, ia mengubah neraka menjadi surga. Seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.Tetapi hidup bukan sebuah dongeng. Dan kadang, suara indah atau sepatu kaca atau benang emas tidak cukup untuk menukar akhir bahagia selama-lamanya.Berdasarkan lagu dari Sasakure.UK dan Asako Toki, Little Cry of The Abyss(versi Bahasa Indonesia dari Little Cry of The Abyss)





	Den Lille Krage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Tale of The Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887504) by [ChineseCabbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage). 



> Ceritanya sebagian besar berdasar lagunya Sasakura.UK dan Asako Toki, Little Cry of The Abyss. Lirik lagunya sendiri itu dari cerita The Little Mermaid dari Hans Christian Andersen. Bagus, mengharukan, keren banget lah pokoknya.
> 
> Saya berusaha nyari tahu sebanyak mungkin soal profesinya Suga, _kagema_ (pelacur laki-laki), di era Showa Jepang, tetapi jumlahnya minim dan kebanyakan hanya bahas _geisha_ , atau pelacur wanitanya, _oiran_. Jadi … anggap aja walau Suga itu _kagema_ yang punya nama di Yoshiwara, dia mungkin nggak se- _jetset_ atau dianggap seniman dibanding _geisha_ atau _oiran_. Jadi Suga juga nggak nerima pelatihan-pelatihan yang lazim harus dikuasai _geisha_ atau _oiran_.
> 
> Tetapi tentu aja bisa aja saya salah, jadi jangan ragu buat sharing poin-poin rancu atau nggak tepat baik soal _kagema_ , Yoshiwara, Asakusa, Perang Dunia II, atau elemen-elemen budaya dan sejarah lain di fanfic ini :”D.
> 
> Terakhir, saya berusaha ngetik sebaik mungkin, tetapi tetap aja bakal ada _typo_ dan sejenisnya. Jangan ragu buat nunjukin kata-kata yang salah ketik atau kurang tepat, ya! Terima kasih saran-sarannya!

_Aku ingin terpesona pada dunia dimana mimpi terus berlanjut._

_Kau tenggelam, lebih dalam dari lautan._

_Senang bertemu denganmu._

*

 

**MUSIM GUGUR, 1948**

 

Surat itu sudah lusuh, kecokelatan dan kumal di sudut-sudut dan tepiannya. Cukup untuk mengisahkan sepanjang dan semelelahkan apa perjalanan yang surat ini sudah lalui, hingga akhirnya tiba di tangan milik nama yang tertulis pada amplopnya. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau alamat asal, tetapi sebaris ‘ _untuk Sugawara Koushi’_ pada bagian depan sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan identitas pengirimnya.

Lagipula, hanya ada satu orang yang mengenalnya, dan memanggilnya, dengan nama ini.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, Koushi pun membuka amplopnya.

 

*

 

**MUSIM SEMI, 1942**

 

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di tempat kerja Koushi. Daichi baru sembilan belas tahun kala itu, dan ia jelas tidak sadar kemana teman-temannya membawanya. Koushi juga tidak tahu banyak. Sehingga keduanya saling menatap, sama bingungnya satu sama lain, dalam posisi mencurigakan dimana Koushi sudah menyamankan tangannya di atas celana Daichi. 

“Kau sedang apa?”

“ _Kau_ sedang apa?”

Koushi, biasanya terkenal di jalan karena senyum solek dan menggodanya, kini hanya tinggal satu inci saja sebelum kehilangan citra dagangnya itu. Meskipun demikian, ia sudah di bisnis ini cukup lama dan tahu kalau profesionalitas-lah yang membuatnya jadi salah satu _kagema_ paling tersohor di Yoshiwara. Sehingga Koushi dengan luwes menutupi rasa kagetnya sendiri dan tetap menjaga pikatan karismanya saat ia menarik dirinya sendiri dari Daichi.

“Tuan, kukira Anda menginginkan hiburan dariku …?”

“Hib— _apa_?” wajah Daichi segera berubah dari bingung menjadi syok saat ia menyadari hiburan macam apa yang Suga maksud dan tawarkan padanya selama lima belas menit terakhir, “siapa yang bilang?!”

“Tidak ada, Tuan. Tetapi itulah alasan kenapa orang-orang mengunjungiku.”

Wajah tampan itu berkerut sembari menjelaskan pada Koushi, “teman-temanku membawaku kesini karena mereka bilang aku butuh rileks dan _santai_ sedikit.”

“Mereka perhatian sekali, Tuan,” puji Koushi manis dengan tawa kecil, “Anda memang kelihatan kaku.”

Seluruh ide soal _hiburan_ ini adalah dari duo orang gila yang kebetulan juga teman sekolah Daichi, bernama Kuroo Tetsurou dan Bokuto Koutarou. Mereka memang punya banyak perbedaan dan tidak selalu sepakat, tetapi biasanya, Daichi tidak punya masalah apa-apa dengan keduanya. 

 _Biasanya_.

Situasi ini jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori itu. Membawa teman mereka yang paling konservatif dan membosankan untuk makan malam di restoran yang tidak biasa _(“tetapi makanannya enak, kok! Dijamin!”—Kata Bokuto tadi, “dan kau butuh santai sedikit, Daichi! Kapan terakhir kali kau main?”—Timpal Kuroo_ ), yang ternyata adalah rumah bordil, jelas deskripsi sinting Kuroo dan Bokuto soal candaan yang lucu. Dan Daichi selama ini mengira kalau mereka bisa dibilang cukup akrab untuk menghindari olok-olok semacam ini.

Tetapi ini mungkin salah Daichi juga, menganggap enteng sifat jahil teman-temannya yang sering berada di ambang batas amoral. Juga, hidup tenang terlalu lama sebagai kutu buku menumpulkan inderanya. Daichi sangat terlambat menyadari apa yang ada di balik nuansa aneh jalan-jalan di Yoshiwara, pelayan-pelayan restoran yang terlalu genit dengan _kimono_ yang terlalu longgar di tubuh mereka, atau layanan spesial yang ditawarkan _kagema_ cantik di hadapannya ini, yang memilih untuk dipanggil dengan nama _Suga_.

Sang  _Kagema_ jelas punya apa yang dibutuhkan bisnis ini. Daichi yang agak bebal pun setidaknya sadar akan hal itu. Suga kelihatannya lebih tua satu atau dua tahun dari Daichi. Sulit mengalihkan pandangan dari garis-garis wajahnya yang halus, mata cokelat lembutnya yang menawarkan kehangatan dan keramahan, tahi lalat mungil di bawah sudut mata kanannya, ikut bergerak setiap kali bibirnya tersenyum, rambut pendek halusnya yang berwarna keabuan, tubuh langsing di balik balutan kimono sutra berwarna cerah …. Daichi merasa salah tingkah tiap kali matanya menangkap sepintas pergelangan tangan kurus atau sesingkap tengkuk Koushi yang seputih sinar bulan jika ia bergerak. Rasanya tidak pantas, bahkan walau ia adalah sesama laki-laki.

Daichi berdeham membersihkan tenggorokkan, berharap bisa mengurangi kekakuan dan kecanggungannya pada Koushi sedikit, “jadi, Suga- _san_ … kau ada di sini bukan cuma untuk menemaniku makan dan mengobrol … begitu?”

Koushi tersenyum menggoda, “aku bisa memberikan Anda _lebih dari itu_ , Tuan. Teman-teman Anda yang baik meninggalkan permintaan khusus padaku sebelum mereka pergi—”

“Tunggu, mereka pergi?!” Daichi memotong tidak percaya. Kini situasinya berubah menggelikan bagi Koushi. Tuan muda satu ini (mudah ditebak bagi Koushi. Mereka memakai busana mahal ala barat dengan kemeja dan dasi, dengan raut _tidak berpengalaman_ dan _polos_ jelas tertempel pada wajah mereka. Terutama yang satu ini di hadapannya), entah bagaimana bisa dikerjai teman-temannya untuk mengunjungi pelacuran _kagema_ tersohor di Yoshiwara tanpa sadar sudah dikadali. Tuan muda malang ini mungkin bahkan tidak punya selera pada laki-laki. Koushi tidak tahu harus mengasihani atau menertawainya.

“Mereka sudah pergi sejak Anda ditinggalkan di sini, Tuan.”

Daichi mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah bisa menjernihkan pandangannya dari ilusi luar biasa meyakinkan tentang kamar privat di rumah bordil dengan seorang _kagema_ yang menatap Daichi seakan-akan dia adalah daging berkualitas premium. Sementara Koushi hanya terkekeh padanya, menjaga nada semanis gula di suaranya, “kurasa ini pertama kalinya Anda mengunjungi Yoshiwara, ya? Aku merasa terhormat untuk men—”

“Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu,” potong Daichi cepat sebelum Sang _Kagema_ bisa menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

“Maaf?”

“Biarkan aku menyelesaikan makananku,” Daichi menunjuk pada meja, “lalu aku akan pulang, dan kau bebas untuk malam ini.”

Hampir mustahil bagi Koushi untuk menahan agar rahangnya tidak jatuh.

“Oh, dan kau juga boleh santai saat aku makan,” Daichi tersenyum murah hati, “pasti sulit menahan diri terus seperti itu, kan? …. _Itadakimasu_.”

Daichi menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali dan mulai makan. Yah, makanannya memang cukup enak; setidaknya Bokuto tidak bohong soal yang satu ini. Sekarang giliran Koushi yang menatap aneh pada tuan-muda-calon-kliennya ini, yang menyantap makanannya sendiri tanpa komentar-komentar atau permintaan cabul seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam rutinitas kerjanya. Mungkin besok matahari bakal terbit dari barat juga.

Daichi sepertinya bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Koushi, dan mungkin karena itulah ia meletakkan sumpitnya lagi setelah menelan sepotong besar daging ikan, lalu bertanya, “maaf, apa ada yang salah? Kau bisa ikut makan, kok, kalau kau mau. Porsinya terlalu banyak untuk satu orang.”

“Terima kasih, Tuan. Aku tidak lapar, kok.”

“Lalu …?”

Koushi menghela napas dan memijat tengkuknya dengan canggung, “yah… kami tidak menerima pengajuan  _refund_ , lho.”

“Kurasa juga begitu,” timpal Daichi kalem.

“Dan teman-teman Anda menyewa jasaku untuk semalam suntuk—maksudnya, aku di sini untukmu sampai subuh.”

“Hm … anggap saja aku memberimu cuti?”

 _Tidak bisa dipercaya_. Koushi membuka mulutnya. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Lalu membukanya lagi, “… sebenarnya siapa Anda?”

“Bukan siapa-siapa. Tetapi aku yakin harusnya tidak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini—bukan berarti aku merendahkan tempat kerja atau profesimu—“ Daichi cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan nada minta maaf, “—masalahnya, begini … usiaku, hampir ilegal untuk berada di sini. Aku yakin teman-temanku juga harusnya begitu. Aku harus bicara dengan mereka soal itu—”

“Bukan, maksudku,” potong Suga, “kenapa tidak ambil kesempatan saja sekali-kali _mumpung_ di sini? Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang Anda lakukan .…”

Karena itulah yang akan dilakukan laki-laki … apa yang akan dilakukan manusia.

Namun Daichi hanya memijat dagunya dengan ekspresi penuh pertimbangan—memilah-milah kata-katanya saat menjawab, “begini, aku bukan orang yang suka melakukan, _err_ , hal semacam … _ini_. Oh—apa kau akan dihukum karena tidak … _err_ , _melayani_ klienmu? Aku tidak yakin bagaimana prosedur pekerjaanmu—”

“Tidak ada hukuman. Tetapi—” 

“Kalau begitu, apa ada hal lain yang mengganggumu?”

Koushi kehilangan kata-kata pada mata cokelat tua yang menatapnya lembut, dengan tulus mencari tahu penyebab ketidaknyamanan di wajahnya. Rasanya situasi ini sangat salah. Harusnya ia yang berlaku sebagai pelayan di sini, memastikan tamunya merasa puas dan terhibur. Harusnya ia yang membuat mereka terbata dan tersipu dari rayuan dan sentuhan menggoda. Tetapi tiga menit terakhir keadaan berbalik pada dirinya.

…  Dan Koushi masih tetap terbata dan entah kenapa merona saat ia menjawab, “yah … maksudku—tidak—tidak ada, sih … _tapi_ ….”

Daichi menunggu Koushi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri, dan setelah menimbang dan menggumam selama semenit pada dirinya sendiri, Koushi menghela napas.

 _Baik, ayo mainkan entah permainan apa yang klien ini inginkan, kalau begitu_.

“Anda sungguh-sungguh pada ucapan Anda?”

“Iya.”

“Ini bukan semacam jebakan atau trik yang menguntungkan alibi Anda atau semacamnya, kan?”

Daichi tertawa kecil untuk pertanyaan itu, “apa? Tentu saja bukan!”

“Anda serius?”

“Aku serius, Suga- _san_.”

Izin Daichi bekerja seperti tombol _turn-off_ pada mode rubah penggoda Koushi. Dan segera saja, benar-benar keluar dari kharismanya, Koushi merenggangkan otot lengan dan menyilakan kakinya dari posisi _seiza_ sempurna yang melelahkan, lalu mengerang, “ _aaah_ … begini rasanya lebih enak.”

Daichi jadi salah tingkah melihat perubahan sikap santai yang terlalu serta merta ini, terutama pada jumlah kulit yang diperlihatkan Koushi saat ia merilekskan tubuhnya seperti itu. Ia putuskan untuk mengalihkan mata dari Sang _Kagema_ ke makanannya lagi.

“Pasti sulit ya, melakukan itu sepanjang waktu,” komentar Daichi.

Koushi tertawa, “bercanda, ya? Pertama kalinya aku duduk dengan posisi terkutuk itu selama _ini_. Biasanya klienku langsung menyeretku ke _futon_ lima menit sejak mereka masuk ke ruangan ini. Waktu adalah uang di sini, secara harafiah.”

“Oh,” Daichi merespon pendek. Agak sulit menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kegamblangan Koushi menjelaskan rutinitas kerjanya yang tidak biasa. Matanya mau tidak mau bergerak ke _futon_ di salah satu sisi kamar privat luas ini, terhalang samar oleh tirai semi-transparan. Ketika Koushi bicara lagi, Daichi cepat-cepat menarik lirikan matanya dari sisi itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, karena kau ini klien yang luar biasa murah hati, aku akan memberimu saran.”

“Hm? Apa?”

“Mending kau di sini sampai pagi. Penampilanmu itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti tuan muda kaya raya. Kau bisa langsung kena masalah begitu keluar dari sini, dengan baju perlente begitu.”

Daichi mengangguk dan mengunyah makanannya pelan, pertanda bagi Koushi bahwa kliennya sedang berpikir. Koushi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali ke topeng rubah penggodanya, berbisik rendah dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Daichi hingga hanya tersisa satu inci antara bibir dan telinga mereka, “… mulai berubah pikiran dan mau kulayani saja? Kau tampan sekali, tahu … aku bisa memberimu servis ekstra untuk itu.”

Daichi menolak menatap Koushi dan memaku pandangannya pada makanan di hadapannya. Ia berusaha bicara dengan gaya serileks mungkin saat ia menggelengkan kepala, “tidak perlu. Aku bawa buku pelajaran di tas. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini dengan belajar buat ujianku nanti. Terima kasih anjurannya, Suga- _san_. Kau boleh tidur kalau lelah.”

Daichi mendengar Koushi menggumam “tidak bisa dipercaya” dengan helaan napasnya.

 

*

 

“Memangnya belajar semenyenangkan itu?” tanya Koushi setelah hening 3 jam di dalam kamar. 

Daichi mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan menoleh pada _kagema_ yang sedang berbaring di _futon_ di belakangnya. Menemukan ekspresi penasaran dari mata Koushi, ia menjawab, “menyenangkan, kok … kurasa.”

“Kau tidak kedengaran yakin.”

Daichi tersenyum pada komentar itu, dan ia pun menjelaskan keraguan dalam jawabannya, “sewaktu aku kecil, ini menyenangkan … belajar hal baru yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Tetapi mungkin aku sudah belajar terlalu lama, aku jadi tidak memikirkan sisi senangnya lagi.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih belajar?”

Mata Daichi menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan jawabannya.

“Hm … kurasa karena nilai jelek membuatku tidak puas dan kecewa. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin merasa seperti itu.”

“Begitu, ya.”

Koushi mengira percakapan mereka akan berakhir singkat begitu saja dan mereka akan kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing; Daichi dengan belajarnya, dan Koushi dengan … pikirannya mengembara kesana kemari. Tetapi ternyata Daichi ingin memperpanjang obrolan kecil mereka lebih lanjut.

“Bagaimana dengan Suga- _san_ sendiri?”

“Denganku soal apa?”

“Belajar?”

Koushi mendengus tertawa, “Tuan, membaca saja aku tidak bisa.”

Koushi tidak paham kenapa Daichi merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban itu dan meminta maaf, “maaf atas ketidaksopananku, Suga- _san_.”

“Kau seharusnya tidak minta maaf padaku, Tuan Muda,” jawab Koushi. Dan setelah beberapa saat, ia menambahkan, “atau memperlakukanku seperti teman setaramu.”

Keheningkan kembali menjalar, tetapi Daichi tidak membiarkannya sempat menumbuhkan akar di ruangan. Ia menutup buku pelajarannya, dan lalu memutar seluruh tubuhnya pada Koushi, memberi pemuda itu seluruh perhatiannya.

“Apa kau mau belajar, Suga- _san_?” Daichi menawarkan. Dan ada sesuatu dari mata cokelat tua lembutnya yang membuat Suga tidak bisa bilang tidak.

 

*

 

Koushi tidak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur. Tetapi ketika ia bangun, kamarnya kosong dan kliennya sudah pergi. Dan bukannya meninggalkannya dengan cairan sperma untuk dibersihkan atau memar-memar ngilu di kulitnya, klien ini justru meninggalkannya seratus cerita dari setiap nenek moyang mereka dan sejarahnya. Tentang daratan-daratan asing di luar Jepang. Tentang orang-orang yang memakai pakaian berbeda darinya, berbicara dengan bahasa-bahasa yang tidak pernah ia dengar, makan makanan yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan, tinggal di negeri yang tidak pernah ia tahu wujudnya. Kedengarannya seperti mengada-ngada, tapi toh, terjadi pada saat ini, di antah berantah seberang samudera.

Pengetahuan ini membuat Koushi merasa kecil; terperangkap di kamarnya sendiri, di jalan yang disesaki rumah pelacuran sementara ada hal besar yang sedang berlangsung di luar sana.

Klien itu mungkin sudah lupa tentang dirinya saat ia kembali ke dunianya yang mewah. Dan kemurah hatiannya mungkin hanya sekadar pengalihan dari kebosanan. Tetapi Koushi merasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Sang Tuan Muda untuk pagi ini, dimana ia terbangun dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, tidak merasa seperti sampah murahan.

Untuk yang pertama setelah apa yang serasa bagai sejuta, Koushi bertanya-tanya tentang nama kliennya.

 

*

 

Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika Koushi sudah akan melupakan pertemuannya dengan tuan muda aneh yang menolak Koushi melakukan pekerjaannya, ia muncul lagi di kamar Koushi, dan menyapanya kasual.

“Selamat malam, Suga- _san_. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Selamat … malam …?” balas Suga, jawaban otomatis karena kebiasaan, namun kedengaran ragu karena bingung.

“Sudah makan malam? Pelayannya menghidangkan terlalu banyak makanan untuk satu orang lagi,” kata Daichi, mengacu pada jamuan mewah di meja berkaki-pendek di hadapan mereka.

“Yah, tentu saja bakal mewah. Itu termasuk sebagai servis jika menyewaku selama semalaman— _tidak, maksudku_ —” Koushi membersihkan tenggorokkannya, “kau sedang apa di sini?”

Ia tidak bisa tidak terperangah pada jawaban kalem Daichi, “oh … begini, keluargaku sedang mengadakan pesta besar di rumah dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar dengan saking bisingnya. Lalu aku ingat kalau suasana di sini saat malam tenang sekali, jadi—”

“Aku yakin tempat ini bukan perpustakaan. Dan kau harusnya pergi ke perpustakaan, Tuan Muda.”

“Perpustakaan sudah tutup malam-malam begini, kau tahu?”

Tentu saja Koushi tidak tahu. Ia hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan Yoshiwara atau Asakusa seumur hidupnya. Mana ia tahu pengetahuan remeh-temeh dasar semacam itu? Koushi merasa terusik pada sikap dan respon gampang Daichi mengenai kunjungannya dan pekerjaan Koushi.

“Kau tetap tidak seharusnya semudah ini mengunjungi Yoshi—”

“Oh, dan aku bisa menemuimu di sini,” potong Daichi dengan senyuman ramah, “dan kau teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.”

 _Pria ini,_ pikir Koushi, _sudah gila_.

“Kau tahu seberapa mahal tarif sewaku saat ini, kan?”

Daichi menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, “yah … aku harus sedikit berhemat untuk itu, tetapi bisa kuatur.”

_Gila. Dan luar biasa kaya._

“Tidak bisa dipercaya,” gumam Koushi lagi dalam helaan napasnya.

 

*

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, Suga- _san_ ,” kata Daichi pada pertemuan mereka yang ketiga atau keempat. Susah untuk mengingat hitungannya ketika ada begitu banyak hal baru yang Koushi pelajari dari tiap pertemuan mereka.

“Ya?”

“Namaku Sawamura Daichi.”

Wajah Koushi berkerut muram, “kau juga tidak perlu memberitahuku soal itu, Tuan Muda. Kita tidak membicarakan tentang latar belakang klien di sini.”

“Aku tidak mau kau panggil terus dengan ‘tuan muda’.”

“….”

“Bagaimana dengan namamu, Suga- _san_?”

Senyum yang Koushi tampilkan padanya agak tidak terbaca sementara ia menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya, mengulangi jawabannya, “aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, kan?”

“Maksudku—”

“Aku Suga,” potong Koushi singkat. Sebenarnya menyalip omongan kliennya adalah tindakan tidak sopan, tetapi ia harus melakukannya untuk menegaskan garis batas antara dirinya dan tamunya ini, “atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama apapun yang kau mau.”

Daichi menundukkan kepala dengan helaan napas maklum, “apa ini termasuk prosedur kerjamu?”

“Begitulah.”

 

*

 

Koushi sudah melakukan banyak permintaan aneh dari langganan-langganannya. Sebagian ingin ia jadi remaja pemalu yang belum matang. Sebagian lebih suka jika ia nakal dan berani. Beberapa ingin tubuhnya terikat dengan tali. Beberapa ingin ia berpakaian seperti perempuan. Beberapa lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama atau gelar tertentu. Menggelikan kalau melihat akan jadi seliar apa imajinasi manusia yang saat tidak ada batas yang membendungnya. 

Namun tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyewa waktunya untuk obrolan ringan dan akrab dengan teh dan permainan catur untuk dimainkan. Tidak ada yang pernah membacakannya selusin buku atau dengan sebar mengajarinya tentang kata-kata di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang memperlakukannya seolah ia dan tamunya berada di derajat yang setara.

Dan meski diawali dengan canggung, Koushi belajar untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan ‘main sahabat-sahabatan’ dengan tuan muda satu ini. Lagipula, ia dibayar untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa secara harafiah. Adalah situasi menguntungkan untuk Koushi kalau ia bisa beristirahat dan santai sejenak sekaligus tetap menerima bayaran penuh. Dan perlahan, tanpa ia sadari, Koushi menemukan dirinya menanti akhir pekan, jadwal klien yang tidak biasa ini menyewa waktunya, hanya untuk mengobrol sepanjang malam.

“Oh, skakmat. Aku menang lagi.”

Daichi mengerang sebal sementara jemari Koushi dengan sigap mengambil pion raja hitam miliknya, “bagaimana bisa kau jadi lebih jago dariku padahal aku yang mengajarimu main catur?”

Koushi tertawa dan menyeruput teh yang sudah mendingin dari cangkirnya, “bukannya seharusnya kau bangga dikalahkan oleh muridmu sendiri?”

“Ini terlalu cepat. Sebulan saja belum lewat sejak aku pertama kali membawakanmu catur.”

Koushi terkikik puas, “orang Eropa pasti pintar sekali sampai bisa menciptakan permainan serumit ini! Seru sekali!”

“Bukan, orang India yang menciptakannya pertama kali.”

“Oh, aku lupa soal itu.”

“Mau coba _shogi_ , tidak?”

Koushi cemberut, “jelas kau yang bakal menang. Aku tidak bisa membaca.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu membaca.”

“Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu, kan? Bakal makan berapa tahun sampai aku bisa membaca?” Koushi mendengus terkekeh, menertawai ide yang ia anggap konyol itu.

Alis Daichi bertaut, tidak setuju pada ucapan Koushi, “kau lebih pintar dari yang kau kira, Suga. Kau bisa belajar dengan cepat, aku yakin.”

Daichi menatap mata Koushi tanpa berkedip dan Koushi menemukan dirinya sendiri kehilangan kata-kata untuk menolak.

“Dan kalau kau kesulitan … aku akan membimbingmu,” bujuk Daichi, “perlahan,” dan ia tersenyum lembut dan meyakinkan pada Koushi. Senyum itu seolah meghipnotis, sehingga pada momen singkat itu, Koushi merasa bisa melupakan kekhawatirannya; tentang masa lalu, pekerjaan yang mengungkungnya, dan masa depan yang tidak terbaca.

Koushi ingin percaya.

 

*

 

“Jadi … _Suga_ , ya?” 

Daichi menatap kertas kosong sembari mengetukkan pena ke dagunya sementara ia sibuk berpikir.

“Kenapa?”

“ _Kanji_ untuk namamu. Kita bisa belajar baca tulis dimulai dari namamu dulu … tetapi aku harus tahu dulu bagaimana cara namamu ditulis.”

“Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu, sungguh,” Koushi tertawa kecil di sampingnya, memandangi Daichi dengan ekspresi geli, baru kali ini menemukan orang yang menganggap urusan namanya adalah perkara seserius ini. Daichi mengacuhkannya dan bergumam sendiri, berpikir mendalam. Koushi sebenarnya ingin mengabaikannya saja dan membiarkan Daichi memecahkan kode dan teka-teki sendiri. Tindakan Koushi berikutnya mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia menghela napas setelah beberapa saat dan mengucapkan informasi kecil yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia sebarkan sendiri kepada kliennya.

“Sugawara Koushi.”

Daichi segera mengangkat dan memutar wajahnya pada Koushi.

“ _Sugawara_ , ditulis dengan kanji untuk _dataran semak_ , dan _Koushi_ … uh, kalau tidak salah harusnya ditulis dengan kanji untuk _dukungan dan kesalehan_ , Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mendengarnya terakhir kali.”

“Itu … namamu?” tanya Daichi, hampir terdengar kagum.

Koushi tersenyum dan mengangguk, “kalau aku tidak salah ingat.”

“Namamu indah.”

Komentar itu membuat Koushi kehilangan kata-kata dan wajahnya memanas, ia tertawa agak terlalu keras untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

“Apa? Yang benar saja. Kau bercanda. _Dataran semak_ , lho. Semak rumput biasa.”

Lagi, Daichi tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya, “tidak ada yang salah dengan dataran atau semak rumput, kan? Rumput itu salah satu tanaman yang paling kuat! Bisa bertahan di situasi yang paling keras sekalipun, tidak mudah mati walau diinjak, juga—”

Kata-katanya mendadak hilang dari ujung lidah saat ia melihat wajah Koushi yang memerah dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Daichi menghela napas berat.

“Y-yah … kurasa kau mengerti.”

 _Tatami_ mendadak jadi begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan bagi Koushi dan ia bergumam, “ _err_ … jadi apa kau bisa menulisnya?”

Daichi melegakan tenggorokkannya yang tadi tersekat, “iya. Tentu saja. _Iya_. Harusnya ditulisnya seperti ini ….”

Koushi awalnya tidak paham kenapa Daichi mengira namanya begitu mengagumkan, karena bagi dirinya sendiri pun namanya terdengar biasa saja. Tetapi ketika ia melihat tulisan atas namanya sendiri untuk pertama kali, diguratkan oleh Daichi, dengan tinta hitam saling silang yang menggubah makna … ia memang merasa sedang melihat rangkaian kata yang cantik. Koushi ingin melihat tulisan Daichi lebih banyak lagi, melihat caranya merangkai garis-garis menjadi kata. 

“Bagaimana dengan namamu?” tanya Koushi, terpukau.

“Hm … begini.”

Daichi tidak paham pada kilauan kagum dari mata Koushi saat ia memandangi nama mereka di atas kertas hingga lama sekali. Ia sudah menulis namanya ribuan kali sejak ia mulai belajar memegang pena, tetapi air muka Koushi membuatnya merasa seolah sudah membuat keajaiban yang menakjubkan. Dan itu, meninggalkan desiran menyenangkan di dadanya.

Ketika pagi tiba, Koushi menemukan dirinya kembali sendirian di kamar. Cahaya remang dari matahari bersinar di atas pena dan buku kecil. Koushi mengambil buku dan membukanya, menemukan guratan kaku dan berantakan miliknya sendiri, bersanding dengan tulisan tangan Daichi yang rapi dan rupawan. Ketika matanya berhenti pada nama Daichi, Koushi pun tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, di cerita ini Suga agak lebih tua sedikit dari Daichi. Suga mungkin umurnya sekitar (?) awal 20-an, Daichi baru 19.
> 
> Terima kasih buat semua _feedback_ baik dalam bentuk komen, bookmark, atau kudos. _Onwards to next chapter~_
> 
> (Btw, karena ceritanya yang versi Bahasa Inggris udah selesai, kalau penasaran sama akhirnya, coba cek aja //plak//)


End file.
